Vocaloid - It's My Job!
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Kagamine Rin leads two roles; a superhero neko and a normal human girl, except nobody knows that it's Rin. There's another guy who is exactly like Rin with his powers. Nobody knows who they are, except each other and two other mystery people. Neko-chan and Neko-kun are on the case! -Rated T for Neko-chan's big mouth-


_**~Chapter One: There Ain't No Winning With This Guy Around~**_

"Baka, baka, baka!" I cursed at the male running ahead of me.

"Same to you!" he called back.

"It's my job, you moron! My job!" I shouted, acting like a little child.

"Get there first and then we'll see." He ran out of sight. That is it. I've had enough of this guy... I closed my eyes and fully concentrated. I could see the bright flash. My wings came out of my back. I began to fly and saw myself pass the male.

"Eat my dust, Kagamine!" I snapped.

"You little-!" I flew out of sight. I arrived to the bank that was being robbed.

"Whew! Am I late? Hahahaha, of course not!" I laughed, with my eyes closed. I landed and then blinked. Wait a minute... The bank is okay now?!

"Just another day in the life of Kagamine Neko-kun, folks," smiled the male. I nearly snapped in half like a twig. I stormed up to Len. "Oh, Neko-chan? What a coincidence."

"Coincidence my tail! You stole my job off me again!" I shouted. My face was red with anger, my blue eyes glowing red.

"Calm down, girly. I'm sure there's plenty more jobs where that came from. Oh, what's that? I hear another signal!" Len said. His wings came out instantly. "Catch ya, Neko-chan!" he smirked, and flew off. Crowds of people cheered for him.

"Uwaahh! That should be my applause!" I whined.

_~Start!~_

I trailed to school beside Gumi and Mayu. My name's Kagamine Rin, and I'm 15 years old! You could say my life is normal, but that would be a lie. You see, I have these weird powers that nobody else knows about, and nobody else has them. I have the wings of an angel, the temper of a devil and the tail and ears of a cat. That only happens when I've transformed, though. Well. I _thought _nobody else had these powers, until I met Kagamine Len. I have the codename Kagamine Neko-chan, but apparently he called himself Kagamine Neko-kun before I even got my powers. "Hey Rin, are you okay? You look dead," Mayu said.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what? That awesome showdown between Neko-chan and Neko-kun?" Gumi asked. Yeah, they have no clue it's me. I guess I'm not supposed to tell anyone about my powers. Neko-kun better not have blabbed anything either, otherwise in his cat form he's getting neutered.

"Eh... No! No. Not that." The worst thing is, in school, I and Len have to act like we get along. It makes me feel sick to be honest. We arrived at school. Len's locker is next to mine. That makes it even more worse! I got to my locker with Gumi and Mayu.

"Good morning, Rin," Len smiled. He had his glasses on today. Okay, as much as I hate Len... Those glasses are... NO. No! God, no!

"Morning, Len," I said, emotionless.

"Are you feeling okay? You aren't speaking with any emotion." _YOU'RE SAYING THAT TO PISS ME OFF, AREN'T YOU?!_

"Perfectly fine," I replied, putting on a smile.

"I think you two would be so cute together!" Mayu laughed.

"MAYU!" I yelled, flaring up. Len hid his blush by staring in his locker. Me and annoying Kagamine Len Neko-kun?! No way! Gah, that freak always steals my job off me.

"Hehe," Mayu giggled.

"Look, there's Miku! Come on, let's go see her," Gumi said, pointing.

"Coming, Rin?" Mayu asked.

"I'll just get some stuff from my locker, sec." Gumi and Mayu went off. Once they were out of sight, I shut my locker and Len's. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to me. "Listen here, you! If you don't stop taking the piss out of me I'll shove your cat tail so far up your ass you'll cry for a week and won't be able to sit down. Got it pal?" I hissed.

"L-Loud and clear," he said, scared and choking. I put him down.

"Haha! Thanks, Len! Bye!" I laughed, and walked off. Twat.

At lunch time, I couldn't find Mayu and Gumi because I was in a different lesson to them. So guess what? Len decided to tag along, that manwhore... "I told you, I don't need anyone to go in with!" I yelled.

"Come on, you know you love me really."

"Say the 'l' word again. Go on, I dare ya!" I challenged, angrily.

"Have you ever considered anger management?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rrrh...!" I said.

"Ooh, I didn't know we were doing impressions of cars or motorbikes," Len laughed.

"Len. I'll let you eat with me if you shut up."

"Okay, Neko-chan!" Len smiled.

"Don't call me that in public!" I replied.

"What? Nobody knows it's us. Besides, who would be that boring, that they would actually listen to our conversations?" Len asked. Meh, true. I found a table, and Len joined me. He sat opposite me, and began to stare at me. I got out my packed lunch, awkwardly.

"Okay freak. You're making me feel uncomfortable - What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Yeah," Len said.

"And you didn't tell me sooner?! What is it?" I yelled.

"Your beautiful eyes." I flared up.

"L-Len... Quit it..." I mumbled. I couldn't get angry for some reason.

"What? I can't help but compliment you."

"Len... I told you to stop taking the piss out of me," I said.

"Maybe I just like your eyes," Len replied.

"That's it. Len, I think it's time you go off to your own little group of friends."

"Aw come on Rin, lemme stay. I'll shut up," Len said.

"Len."

"Rin!"

"Len, just please!" I shouted, slamming my fist down on the table. I and Len suddenly froze, receiving a signal for help. We looked at each other, the element of competition firing up once again. "That is MY call! Got it?!" I yelled.

"No it is not!" Len argued.

"Well see who gets there first!" I snapped. I and Len ran through the halls, probably getting weird looks off people. We went out into the empty field. Len's transformation happened easily, while I had to concentrate first. His wings came out.

"Ha, could you get any slower?!" Len mocked. His even cockier side appears when he's transformed. My wings came out instantly this time. It was yet another race to see who got there first. However when we landed, we saw this wasn't a job for one. There was a burning building.

"Heelppp!" whined a female and a little girl's voice. I glanced at Len, who glanced back.

"We can't fight over this, can we?" I asked.

"Nope... To get this, we'll have to work together just this once. Okay?" Len asked.

"Gotcha, Neko-kun. So how do we tackle this?" I asked, hurrying because of the time.

"Um... Let's think... Our powers! Of course! Neko-chan, you take the top floor. The victims of the fire are most likely up there. I'll clear up downstairs so you can safely exit. Okay?" Len replied.

"Look! Neko-kun and Neko-chan are working together!" yelled several people. Len burst the door open with a power shot, and ran in. I burst the top windows and flew in. I entered, trying to adjust to the heat. My wings started to fade. Oh no... Don't tell me my power weakness is fire. Is Len doing okay, then? I coughed slightly.

"Ma'am! Are you in here?!" I yelled. The smoke was filling my lungs; I wasn't used to this. It's definitely my power weakness.

_~Len's Point Of View, Nya!~_

I easily put out the fire on the bottom floor. I got told fire was my weakness, but apparently it isn't. Wait... If my power weakness is apparently fire, and I and Rin are exactly alike for our powers, doesn't that mean... "Neko-chan!" I gasped, and ran upstairs. I put out the fire with a power-water burst, and saw three unconscious bodies. I have to get the normal people out first... I'm sorry, Rin. I picked up the mother and her child, and flew out of the window. I gently landed, and placed them on the ground. Firefighters and ambulances were there to tend to them.

"Neko-kun, can I have your autograph~?! You're such a hero!" laughed a fangirl.

"N-No... I don't have time!" I yelled.

"Come on!" she begged. I flew up into the sky and entered the window on the top, completely ignoring everyone. I got down on my knees and looked at the unconscious face of Neko-chan; Kagamine Rin.

"Neko-chan... Wake up..." I said, gently shoving her arm. I went closer to her face. I was considering CPR, but then once she's awake would she murder me? "Rin. Come on. Rin! Rin damn it, come on!" I yelled. I was seconds away from my lips meeting Rin's to give her CPR. I saw her eyes flutter open, and I backed away instantly.

"Neko-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah... How do you feel?" I replied. Wow, I expected her to murder me.

"Strange..." Rin mumbled.

"We have to get you to the hospital. The levels of smoke in here were extremely high, and you inhaled some of that."

"But... The ambulance and newspapers will be all over my back! 'Neko-chan needs _medical _help?! Some hero!' I can see it now! Len... I can't." I picked her up in my arms. "Hey!"

"Yes, _you can_." I flew out of the window, and landed safely with Rin in my arms.

_~Mystery Point of View... Nya?~_

Oh, so that's who the mysterious Neko-kun and Neko-chan are? Kagamine Rin and Len... What a pair. I would have expected them to be some other cool people. Well, no matter... This will do for my boss. I'm sure they'll love it... Heheh.

_~Rin's Point of View, nya!~_

I lay on a hospital bed. I could easily have went back to school... I have this weird oxygen thing on my face, which helps with my breathing. Like I need it. Len was sat on a chair at my bedside. I took off my mask. "You got me into this, you know! Why did you have to take me here?!" I demanded.

"Because I care about you. Your weakness is fire, I should have thought of that before we went rushing in, because my weakness is fire too. I don't know how I wasn't affected by it, though..." Len said.

"Because you're better than me. And I know it," I sighed. There were a bunch of spectators at the window, because of the fact that we're the famous bickering Neko Heroes. Gah, my tail.

"You're not better than me. We're equal, and you know it." Len smiled at me. I ignored his smile and his attempt to cheer me up, and put my mask back on. Len sighed.

"Nigakute hotto na supaisu kimi dake ni ima ageru yo muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto wo karadajuude kanjite," Len sang. I gave him a death stare from my bed. He instantly shut up. It went silent again for about a minute. "Zongai mikakedaoshi na kyoseihatte romasu kumikaechaette idenshi onri ronri emajanshi!" I took off my mask.

"Stop singing songs about sex!" I snapped.

"Sorry..." Len mumbled. I put my mask back on. "So um, why aren't your parents here...?" Len asked. My heart nearly stopped. I'm sure Len isn't this stupid. You know what school is like. Someone's parents are gone and it spreads all over. I remained silent, not wanting to say anything. "Rin?" I took off my mask.

"What, are you stupid? They're dead."

"O-Oh... I-I didn't know! Honestly!" Len gasped.

"I think it's time you go home, Neko-kun."

"But what about you...?" Len asked.

"Idiot, I've managed fine for years. This is no set back for me. I'll be out of here by tomorrow," I bitterly replied.

"But... I wanna stay," Len confidently said. I stared at him for a few moments, then shook my head.

"Tough. Just go." Len stood up and sighed.

"Whatever you wish, Neko-chan," Len said. He trailed out of the room, lightly flying. The bunch of fans followed Len and I could hear snaps of cameras and loud requests for autographs and interviews and such.

_~TimeSkip~_

I made quite a fast recovery since I wasn't even that ill to start off with. I was let out by the time it was sunset. My wings were away, so I was just in my outfit. I trailed pathetically through the street. I stopped at a wall for a quick rest. I looked up to see who was approaching. Gah, this guy gets everywhere! "What, are you a stalker or something?" I asked. He was in normal form.

"I had to find you. I have to apologise for what I said earlier," said Len.

"I told you, it's fine. I don't care..." I replied. Len sat beside me.

"Are you sure you don't care?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, and felt tears come to the surface of my eyes. Len went to put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me...!" I snapped.

"It's my job as Neko-kun to make you feel better."

"No, it's your job to be a jerk and steal my work off me! Why are your two personalities so different? In human form, you're a somewhat kind and admiring person, but in Neko-kun form, you're a... A... A twat!" I yelled.

"Neko-chan."

"Don't Neko-chan me!" I shouted, and went back to normal form. I wiped my tears.

"Okay then. Rin... I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm such a jerk in my Neko form. Maybe it's ego, or whatever... But it still doesn't change how I feel about you, you know," Len said.

"G-Get real. You don't like me like that," I coldly said, blushing slightly.

"Won't you accept the fact that I'm in-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Fine... But can't we just try to be friends?" Len asked, sighing. I hesitated. This wouldn't kill competition, would it...? Heh.

"I... Guess so," I said, sighing.

"Yay!" Len laughed, and hugged me. I shoved him off.

"Touch me again and you die," I threatened.

"Sorry..." Len said. We slowly started to walk towards my house. "I'll walk you."

"Hey, earlier... In that building. You were considering CPR, weren't you?" I asked.

"Um yeah. Why?" Len replied.

"That means your lips would have touched mine. Which is kissing. WERE YOU IMPLYING YOU WANTED TO KISS ME?" I asked, firing up.

"N-N-No! Not at all, Kagamine Rin! Not one single bit!" Len yelled, going bright red.

"I don't trust ya! I don't trust ya at all, pal! Lemme get it out of you!" I shouted, and began to chase after Len.

"Nyaaaaa! Rin! Don't hurt me!" Len whined.

"Come 'ere, you!" I shouted.

_~Mystery Person's point of view... Nya?~_

I stared at the two supposed saviours of the place we live. Oh, you have to be kidding me. These aren't saviours, they're two little kids chasing each other in the street! Talk about pathetic. Although, their relationship interests me... From what I've currently gathered, Neko-kun seriously likes Neko-chan; yet Neko-chan can't stand Neko-kun. Hmm, so... Shall I tell this information to my boss? Ah sure, why not. The more information the better. So these two have special powers... And their weakness is fire. Well, I got a way to easily defeat that Rin girl. But what about that Len guy...? Well, I guess I got some information scouting to do. "HEYYA!" yelled a loud voice. I jumped.

"Kyaaaaahh...! Don't do that, ice-cream boy!" I snapped.

"Sorry, Z-"

"Don't say my name in public, idiot!" I yelled.

"Well, what should I call you? Yandere?" he asked.

"Call me whatever the hell you want. Your codename is ice-cream boy for now. We got some information scouting to do, ICB."

"Aww, come on Yandere, you never have fun!" ICB pouted.

"Tough boots! Do you know anything else at all about these two?" I asked.

"Um... I know that Neko-chan likes... Um...Oranges?" ICB asked.

"Baka!" I snapped.

"Uhh! Neko-kun likes bananas!" ICB yelled.

"HOW IS THAT RELEVANT?!" I screeched. I sighed. "I swear, I'll never get anything done around here with you."

"I'm sorry Yandere... I really am trying my best," ICB sighed.

"It's fine. Just... Try to keep focused. Okay?" I asked. I couldn't stay mad at ICB for long. He's been my best friend ever since we were 4.

"Okay," he smiled. Distractions aside... We have _a lot _to do.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''**_

_**Hey guys! Elli here! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story, which I've finally completed. Never thought I'd get this done. I know it's short for a chapter, sorry. I got writer's block. The next one involves more spying of ICB and Yandere (not revealing who's who yet, although it's pretty easy to guess:D) and a few more clues will be given off to who they are. Maybe at the end of chapter two or the start of chapter three will reveal who ICB and Yandere are:P I bet you're thinking: Yep, ICB is so obvious.. But who the hell is Yandere and which Vocaloid name starts with Z O.O - Good luck:D See ya all soon! Sorry for not uploading anything in ages, by the way ;3; **_


End file.
